


Best Present Yet

by SaraJaye



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Follow-up, Gift Giving, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Marceline gets back what Bubblegum gave up to get back Hambo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Present Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [retsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=retsuko).



Even now she wasn't sure how she'd done it. Maja had made it clear she only wanted things with strong sentimental value, yet Marceline was holding in her hands the most precious thing yet and she'd only traded a bag of rocks for it. _Maybe the rocks had sentimental value to the dirt or something,_ she thought.

But it didn't matter. She had it back and her next stop was the Candy Kingdom, to return it to its rightful owner.

"Yo, Peebles." Princess Bubblegum nearly dropped her beaker and spun around.

"Marceline! How did you get past the guards?" she demanded. Marceline rolled her eyes.

"I've done it plenty of times before, Bonnie. Jeez, for a super scientific genius you sure have a lousy memory." She grinned. "Got a moment? Or should I stay here and watch you finish whatever weird potion you're making now?"

"Oh, I was just measuring things for the sake of it," Bubblegum said, tossing the beaker back into its proper place without so much as dropping it. "What's up, Marcy?" Marceline smiled and handed her a messily-wrapped package that would have looked more at home on Halloween than Christmas. Bubblegum didn't seem to notice, though, working to untie the badly-tied ribbons. When the wrapping fell away, she gasped so loudly it shook the walls of the lab. "You...!"

"When you told me you traded it for Hambo, I knew I had to get it back," Marceline said. "I-I mean... _I_ gave it to you and you had no right to give it away, so here's it back!" Bubblegum held the shirt tightly to her chest and made a bunch of happy crying noises, smelling it, nuzzling it, and Marceline didn't know whether to be touched or completely weirded out. "You're welcome," she muttered.

"This is the best present ever! I missed it so much, I only gave it away because Hambo meant so much to you, but..." Bubblegum put the shirt on over her lab coat and hugged Marceline so tightly she thought she was going to choke.

"H-hey, knock that off! Jeez, you do one nice thing for a person and they try to squeeze your guts out!" But she didn't even try to push her away or even loosen her arms. In fact, she almost wanted to hug back.

Almost.

"Well...merry Christmas," she mumbled. "Glad you like the shirt. I mean, having it back."

"Wait!" Bubblegum let her go, at last. "That means I've gotta give you something. Luckily I picked it out weeks ago." And before Marceline could even blink the princess shoved a box into her hands. "Here." It was so perfectly wrapped, typical of Bonnie; Marceline wasted no time shredding the paper and yanking open the box.

It was probably the coolest arm cuff she'd ever seen. It was dark red leather with silver stitching and little diamond skulls. Skulls that matched the ones on the shirt.

"You blew all your money on this?"

"Nope! That was the potion I was working on," the princess said with a grin. "All I had to do was mix two cups of flour with a teaspoon of hydrogen peroxide, a sprinkle of sugar, two drops of peach blood and a couple sprinkles. Then I thought about you and the cuff appeared out of thin air!"

"Science. Who knew?" Marceline smiled a little. "It's awesome."

"You're welcome." Bubblegum smiled. "Stay over tonight?"

"Sure, I've got nothing else to do." But she felt disgustingly warm and fuzzy inside as Bubblegum led her to her bedroom, where she put on one of the princess's frilly nightgowns with little protest.

_What the heck. It's Christmas._


End file.
